Things I'll Never Say
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Title says it all. This is a collection of oneshots I never got to publish. Why, you may ask? Because I was too lazy to finish them all, that's why! Please enjoy these half-written things, because I did enjoy writing them still...Inspired by Cereal-Kill.


A/N: I very rarely do AN's at the beginning of stories, but I feel that this one needs it for some reason...Hmm...Don't know why...

ANYWAY! I would to just say thank you now for taking the time to read this and for sticking by me all this time...This is my 95th story...I guess I should probably wait to publish this as the 100th, you know, do something special, but I'm just too impatient, to be perfectly honest with ya'll...

Okay! A warning that most of these are short...Most of these end mid-sentence which is something I always yell at Aaron for doing...My apologies for all of that...

ALSO! When dates go weird(Ya'll will see what I'm talking about), it's because I wrote most of them on my computer and January 3rd is the date I moved them all onto my laptop...Keep that in mind...

DSICLAIMER! (Since when do I ever do disclaimers...);

Do you ya'll really think that if I owned Total Drama I would be posting my ideas online? THINK PEOPLE, THINK!

I do not own any songs used in the Songfics

And the basic, overall idea does belong to Cereal-Killa. She is a great author and I thank her deeply for letting me do this :D

ON WITH THE STORY...Type...Thing...AT LAST!

* * *

><p><strong>Things I'll Never Say<strong>

This first one was written a few weeks ago when I was in 80's on story mode and I wanted to get it up to 90...I never got around to finishing it because I just got plain bored...Yeah...That excuse will pop up a lot...ANYWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny Days-15th May 2011<strong>

The sun's rays fell down onto the beach where Courtney was laying. The white sand felt so good between her toes and the sound of the turquoise waves soothed her off to sleep.

Courtney had been waiting for this day all year. It was the first Saturday of Summer vacation. The first Saturday was always the day that Courtney went to the beach for some winding down time. It was like an annual routine for her. She had done it every year for as long as she could remember. Her parents used to take her, but once she hit thirteen she had begged them not to come. It was embarrassing for her to be seen with her parents, especially now she was sixteen years of age. Someone she knew could have seen her.

Courtney had her own spot at the beach. It was almost like a secret. As far as she knew she was the only one who knew about the part of the beach on the other side of the cave. She had been exploring when she was younger and discovered that if you went deep enough you came out on another side of the beach. No one else was brave enough to go all the way into the cave, it was supposedly haunted. Courtney was not one to believe in such ridiculous tales and this just proved her why she was right not to believe.

* * *

><p>This next one I thought of from an idea I had from something I had seen...A quote I think it was...Do not ask me to repeat that quote now because I have no idea what it is...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shivering In the Cold-10th May 2011<strong>

He didn't look anything like she had expected. But, the again, Duncan was never something Courtney expected. Especially him showing up on her doorstep at three AM in the pouring rain.

"D-Duncan...?" Courtney stuttered, shocked that it actually was him. The only reason she had recognized him was because if his icy blue eyes. They hadn't changed one little bit, unlike the rest of his appearance. "Come in!" Courtney ushered her old boyfriend into her house.

Duncan, shivering, took a seat down on the cream sofa in the living room. The ex-punk let out s sniffle, trying his best not to get the expensive

* * *

><p>Okay...The first songfic of the lot. I love this song. I listen to this song daily and I don't think I will be falling out of love with it for a while. This is also the longest one I have to publish here...Hope you like it :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who Says by Selena Gomez-9th March17th April 2011**

_**Wouldn't wanna be anybody else**_

Courtney stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her tanned skin was reflecting off the bedroom light and her onyx eyes gleamed with a mixture of emotions. Courtney's mocha hair fell onto her shoulders softly, outlining her face and beautiful smile.

"I'm not the prettiest, I'm not skinniest, but I'm me..." She told herself, as a sad look cast itself over her face. Courtney shook her head free of the thought of being perfect. No one was perfect. Everyone was different. Everyone was an individual. Courtney was unique.

_**You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<strong>_  
>Courtney hadn't always thought that way, though. It was because of her ex-boyfriend Duncan she had thought any different about herself. Sure, she had put on a brave face around everyone else and on the show, but she was breaking inside because she knew exactly how Duncan was.<p>

Duncan always made Courtney feel insecure, like she wasn't good enough to be his. But Courtney never broke up with Duncan for that. It was always him who broke up with her.

The sixteen-year-old girl knew better than to let him judge her, but she never did anything to stop him. Duncan wasn't perfect himself, he didn't have the right to tell anyone else that they weren't perfect, either. But he did.

Courtney had often gone on about the things she would change about Duncan. By the end of world tour she had, had a long list of everything she wanted to change about him. Most of the things were actually things Duncan had wanted to change about himself but he would never admit it to anyone else.

When Duncan had cheated on Courtney, she had found the courage to break up with him once and for all. She was finally going to be who she wanted to be, no one dragging her down from behind. Courtney was going to be herself again.

_**I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<strong>_

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

__  
>Flicking through the pages of the newspaper, Bridgette slid the open page towards Courtney. The two girls had stayed friends throughout all the seasons; ever since they had been placed on the same team on season one.<p>

"Beauty pageant?" Courtney questioned, staring down at the ad. "You thinking of entering?" She asked, sliding the newspaper back to her blonde friend.

"No." Bridgette replied. "I think you should enter." Courtney almost choked on her coffee. Her enter a beauty pageant? "Come on, you would win hands down."

"I'll pass, thanks, Bridge." Courtney replied. "I may have the beauty, but it's nothing to flaunt about like it's nothing at all." Bridgette understood. Courtney was quite conscious about her looks, it was wrong of her to think she would have entered the pageant.

Everyone has the right to the life they choose. Courtney once chose to spend it with Duncan, how wrong of a life that had been. Now, living her life without him, it was much more beautiful life. A beautiful life for a beautiful girl.

_**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says**_  
>"No one's perfect." Courtney whispered to herself, a few tears dabbing at her eyes. She and Bridgette had walked through the mall, only to see girls who were signing up to<p>

* * *

><p>Another songfic now, again a similar theme towards the songs...I love them both very much, but these two stories took a very different turn between them...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk-15th February17th April 2011**

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<strong>_

"Duncan!" Courtney cried out, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. Now he had slipped up. There was a reason he had kept his sleeves down all day, so Courtney wouldn't be able to see it. "Why...?" But she couldn't come to terms with it.

Duncan snatched his arm back and rolled the black sleeve down, hiding his secret from the world. Tears were starting to form in Courtney's eyes by now. She couldn't understand why Duncan would do that.

"You don't understand..." The delinquent muttered.

"Duncan." Courtney reached up with her hand and smoothed his hair flat to his head, only to let go and his lime green mohawk to jump back up. "If you have problems, you can always talk to me about it. I'm not going to judge you." He couldn't bear to face her. "But...But doing things like THIS, it's not going to help."

The teenage boy had been feeling down. Feeling like his whole life was worth nothing. Like no one cared for him. So, he decided to get rid of the pain and cut himself. His arms were now marked with deep scars that were not going to be vanishing any time soon.

"Just talk to me..." Courtney pleaded her voice no louder than a whisper.

"I can't take it anymore!" Duncan jumped to his feet, angrier than ever. "All the backstabbing, all the lies! No gives a damn about how I feel!" It all came as shock to Courtney. Duncan had never been open about his feelings. "Everyone is just talking behind my back and I can't fucking take it anymore!" Duncan started heading towards the door, but Courtney followed him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, grabbing his wrist in her hand. He hissed in pain as her finger tips came in contact with the newly made cuts beneath his shirt sleeve. She quickly let go, hating to see her boyfriend in pain.

"I am fed up!" The green-haired punk roared. "I am fed up of all the rumours, all the lies!" He held his hands up to his head. "I AM SO FUCKING FED UP OF IT ALL!" He turned back around left the house, slamming the door behind him so hard that it shook the whole house.

Courtney, torn between what she could do to help, fell to the wall, using it to support her weak body. She soon slid down to the floor, not able to hold onto her own feelings for much longer. She knew how Duncan felt, like the whole world was against him. Courtney had once felt like that. Before she had met her current boyfriend, Courtney had been the odd ball at school.

* * *

><p>I just saw what songfic was coming up next...I started to tear up...No idea why...I have never cried when listening to this song before, I have never cried when I was writing this songfic...Why am I now crying?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>White Horse by Taylor Swift-12th February 2011<strong>

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<strong>_

Courtney Taylor took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the class room. It was the first time she would face him in weeks. She didn't know if she would have had the courage to do it, but she did.

As the brunette walked in, the whole class went silent. Everyone must have known what had gone on during summer vacation, because not one person spoke a single word. The news was like wild fire, it wasn't a slow spread.

Courtney took her respected seat. Too bad it was right behind him. It took all her courage to ignore him and keep her eyes fixed on the board. However, she couldn't help but peek at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He had her transfixed by his looks; had she really fallen for someone like that?

When the teacher had her back turned, Duncan turned in his seat to face his, now ex, girlfriend. He smiled sympathetically at her, but she ignored him. After everything, he was not getting to her that easily.

Courtney knew Duncan wanted her back, but he was not getting her back. After all the time she had wasted on him, he wasn't worth it. When the break-up happened, she had paced her room in tears so many times. Duncan just wasn't worth the tears.

She had thought Duncan was the one. The one who changed it all for her. Courtney had hoped Duncan would take her out of her life and help her start a new one. But he had backfired and let her down.

_**Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known<br>I should have known**_

Summer had been the hard time. Everything had gone wrong that Summer. Courtney had been on her way to tell Duncan the devastating news, when he broke her heart. He claimed they were too 'different' and that they just weren't meant to be together. Courtney had gone to him for a shoulder to cry on, but he had only turned her away.

For the rest of the Summer, Courtney tried to kid herself that he still loved her, but he didn't. Duncan had moved on. He past Courtney and with another girl.

Courtney kept beating herself up about it all. She thought she was stupid for falling for Duncan's tricks.

* * *

><p>I like this song...And I am still a bit teary from the previous one too...So...Yeah...No real reason or memory behind this one...Though I do not remember writing it...Yes...Strange...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Way I loved You by Selena Gomez-25th January 2011<strong>

_**Everything's cool, yeah  
>It's all gonna be okay, yeah<br>And I know,  
>Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday<br>**_

_**But not today, no  
>Cause I don't feel so good<br>I'm tangled up inside  
>My heart is on my sleeve<br>Tomorrow is a mystery to me**_

I sat in first class, in my usual seat beside the window. It was one of those nights where I just didn't want to do anything. I had nothing to do. Everything I had spent the whole competition thinking about, was now gone. No longer mine, but _hers_. I shouldn't stay mad; it wasn't as if Duncan and I were going to be together forever anyway. We just weren't right for each other. And I had been kidding myself the whole time, telling myself we were. But we weren't.

Someday I know I'll get over it all. In the future it will all be okay and work out for the best.

* * *

><p>This one is tricky...This song makes me cry too...Why this one makes me cry is because I sort of know how it feels...This song was written because the songwriters grandmother had died just before Christmas...My bampi died on November first...That first Christmas without him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and now I am crying again...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not This Year by Aly &amp; AJ-19th January 2011<strong>

_**This Christmas card is contrived  
>A mannequin looks more alive<br>Haven't meant a word I've written here  
>The page is full not one thing sincere<strong>_

Courtney sat at her dorm room table. She had been sitting there for almost two hours, a pen in her hand and a Christmas card lay out in front of her. She had been trying to think of the perfect words to write, but she couldn't. In the end, she just wrote the best thing she could think of.

"Hey, how's the card writing going?" Bridgette asked, taking her usual seat beside her best friend.

"A mannequin looks more alive." The brunette mumbled.

"Huh?" The surfer girl had been too busy twirling her hair between her fingers to hear Courtney say anything.

* * *

><p>I got fed up of writing that version...So I started trying to write another one...That one also failed miserably...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not This Year by Aly &amp; AJ-22nd January 2011<strong>

Duncan sat at his table, contemplating over what he was going to do. He knew telling Courtney would only end badly, probably with her crying. And Courtney crying was definitely something he didn't need right now.

The punk thought he had been good all year. He hadn't been to juvie, hadn't slept around whilst he was with Courtney, didn't even pull a single prank on his sister. A good year. But, then on Christmas Eve, he just had to receive the worst news of it all; his grandmother had passed away. Duncan felt as if it was his fault; he was being punished for being a bad ass in the past. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

><p>The inspiration for this one came from a combination of watching Camp Rock 2 and seeing how bad Gwen felt for kissing Duncan...I know a lot of you are DxC fans here...I myself am too...However, I feel bad for Gwen...I mean, Duncan was the one who kissed her...Duncan was the one in the relationship...Why is Gwen getting all the sh!t for it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Too Late by Demi Lovato from Camp Rock 2-17th January<strong>

_**Ohh  
>Here I am<br>Feels like the walls are closing in  
>Once again it's time to face it and be strong<br>I wanna do the right thing now  
>I know it's up to me somehow<br>I've lost my way**_

Gwen Burnse sat alone on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. No one wanted to talk to her. No one wanted to acknowledge her existence since she was the reason Courtney was so heart broken. Gwen had run off with Duncan, leaving Courtney to pick up what she had left behind.

It had been two weeks since the finale of the third season of Total Drama and the contestants were on their way home. Gwen was, unsurprisingly, on her own again.

The Goth girl took a look over her shoulder; Courtney was death glaring her from behind. Gwen sank sown in her seat, hitting her head on the desk in front of her. She knew she was all alone, it felt like her whole world was going to come collapsing down at any moment. But, Gwen also knew she couldn't hide from Courtney her whole life; chances were that Chris would arrange another season, anyway.

"It's my fault." Gwen told herself. "It's all my fault." She blamed herself for all the hatred she was receiving.

* * *

><p>haha! Okay, okay...This one was going to be rated M...My first rated M story from start to finish...I never got around to it though...It was going to play out that Courtney was going back and fore from Alejandro to Duncan...Being a complete whore, if you will...I never got any further than this...haha!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Timing Cheat-8th January6th February 2011**

"FUCK!" Courtney yelled looking over to the clock. She quickly scrambled from the bed she was in and pulled on her underwear. She looked around for her t-shirt and skirt, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Looking for these?" A male voice growled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping the clothes onto the bed. "You look so sexy when you're in your underwear." The guy started trailing kisses up and down her neck, making Courtney gasp as he bit down harder and harder each time. "But, you look even sexier naked." His hands traveled to the waist band of her panties and tried to tug them down, but Courtney stopped him.

"No, I've got places to go." She told him, breaking away and pulling her black t-shirt over her head.

"¿Tienes que ir ahora, nena?"

"Yes, Alejandro, I have to go." Courtney told him, doing up the zip on her skirt. She turned to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the lips. "But, if you're a lucky boy, I'll be back later." The two started kissing fiercely, trying to push their tongues into each other's mouth, but not letting each other through.

"I look forward to it." Alejandro told him, panting e=heavily as they broke apart.

* * *

><p>I seriously remember writing this one...I was sat at the computer in my bedroom around Christmas time and I just...Wrote it all out...It was all based off a fantasy I had in my head at the time...Not so much now...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney Iceskates-3rd January 2011<strong>

The tanned skinned girl twirled round on the ice. Her brown hair flicked in her eyes as she spun round so fast. She was performing a few spins for her own pleasure. She loved to be on the ice. The other few people around her had stopped thier own skaing towatch, and so had everyone sitting outside of the rink. When the girl finally stood up staright she stared at everyone watching her.

"What?" She asked all the curious faces.

"Since when can you figure skate?" One of the other girls on the ice asked.

"Since about 15 minutes ago when I stepped onot the ice for the first time in my life." She replied.

"Courtney, people just don't step onto ice and take to it like that." A girl from outside the rink told her.

"I do a lot of rollerblading." She informed everyone, before skating freely round the rink.

* * *

><p>This one is not Total Drama...No. Not Total Drama. I based it off the same idea I had for the one above, only I used two of my OC's, twin sisters, Alex and Lexi Lewis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The IceRink-...Okay, this is weird, but it was written on 3rd January 2011 and was modified on 5th August 2010...Go figure ;)<strong>

Lexi crossed her arms, one over the other, and stuck them out for her sister to grab. Alex took her sisters hands and started skating in round in a circle.. The ice beneath her skates grew thinner with every movement. Soon enough the two girls were spinning at a fast pace. Lexi had her eyes squeezed shut and Alex had a grin plastered on her face. She let go of her sisters hands and pushed her at the same time. Lexi continued to spin n the spot, faster than before. Alex circled her twin, making sure she wasn't close enough for Lexi to fall and land on her. Sure enough Lexi fell, staright down on her butt. She wasn't very good at skating, compared to her sister she sucked. Alex helped her up and she skated off to the side lines. Alex still had the grin on her face, she loved watching her sister fail at something she was good at. Ice-skating was another thing to add to the list.

The two sisters, their mother, all their friends and their friends parents wee at the Ice rink. Some how the adults had booked the whole place to themselves. It was just the 15 of them

* * *

><p>This next one upsets me a lot...I remember writing it...I had been searching through quotes all day and I found this one...It now upsets me to think about what I really had planned for it and I feel like crying again...JESUS CHRIST! QUIT THE HORMONES TODAY, CHLOE!<p>

* * *

><p>'I'm going to stay with you because you need a friend, but that's all I'm going to be. No more sex, no more hands in places they shouldn't be, no more giving you my heart so you can stamp on it.'<p>

**Heartache-Another weird one...3rd January 2011/ 24th December 2010**

Courtney was sitting in her shared kitchen. Being twenty-one had it's advantages. She now had her own shared apartment with her best friend, Bridgette. The two had been inseprable ever since their friendship grew on a stupid reality show called Total Drama. After three season of torture, the show got cancelled and the cast could retun to a normal life.

Bridgette was still with her part obsssed boyfriend, Geoff. Those two were also inseprable. Geoff lived across the hall from them with one of his friends from the island, DJ. Courtney, on the other hand, was single. Ever since Duncan had broken her heart on the final season she couldn't find that someone she wanted to be with. To her, Duncan had been that person. Duncan had been her entire world. The couple may have thought constantly, but it all went away when they had an angered kiss, or even more. She just wished he hadn't cheated on her, especially with Gwen.

The punk lived not too far away from where Courtney did. She did occasionally still see him, but paid no atention to him. He was bad. Trouble. Dangerous. But that was what made Courtney fall for him in the first place. He wasn't afraid to rebel against anything. He wasn't afraid to get caught in the act.

A small gasp escaped the brunettes lips as she read the headlines in the newspaper; Car Crash on Jerald Street. Jerlad Street was the Street behind Courtney's. She instantly skipped to the page where the article was to see if anyone she knew had been injured.

_"On the November Twentieth, a silver porche drove off the road and into the Ice Box."_ The Ice Box was a night club that Bridgette had taken Courtney to once. She had hated it there. Night clubs weren't her scene. _"The driver had slipped on the frosty ice that is now covering most of the roads in Canada."_ Winter was coming fast in Canad, making the roads unsafe for everyone. _"The three passengers died on site, whilst the driver was raced to hospital late last night. The bodies were identified to be Chief Police inspector David Evans, his wife Angela Evans and their son Nathen Evans. The Driver was later known to be Duncan Evans." _

Courtney stopped reading there. Her tears had started to stain the paper she was reading and her eyes were also too blurry. The brunette quickly grabbed her coat from the rack and pulled it on as she ran out the door. Bridgette called after her as she raced down the hallway, but Courtney ignored her. She'd explain later.

The icy air sent chills down her spine as she entered the frost-coated wonderland outside. She knew it was too dangerous to take her car, so she had to walk. The hospital wasn't too far away, within walking distance, at least. Courtney had a lot of thinkng to doon the way.

The twenty-one year old was in a state of shock. She had always been close to the Evans family. Her parents were Lawyers and the police used to help them out a lot. When Courtney and Duncan were together, in the little time they had between seasons, they would spend a lot of time with Duncan's family. Courtney loved the caring environment Duncan had grown up in, rather than the harsh one she had.

She knew she had to go see...him. It would have been four years since they had talked to each other. But, Courtney was willing to make an exception. Duncan needed someone by his side at a time like this. His family had just died and he needed someone there. Courney knew that Gwen wouldn't show up to be with him. The two had also broken up the previous year because Gwen had then cheated on Duncan with Trent. At the time Courtney had thought he deserved it. He had the right to know what it felt like to be cheated on. But, at that moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Another songfic now ya'll...This song is beautiful. It is another one I listen to every day and I just love it...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted by Taylor Swift-3rd January 20114th December 2010**

My baby blue dress was clinging onto my curves, putting them in full view. I could tell the boys were staring at me. I hated it. Being the center of attention was alright, it was the young 'men' that worried me. I was always scared they'd do something...anything. I made sure to stick to my father's side. They wouldn't try anything whislt he was there.

I was standing in this large hall. It was very grand. Posh painting's and neat and tidy tables, all decorated for the banquet. I sood in the foyer wth my parents as they each greeted everyone into the pace. Being the myor's daughter had it's downsides. I didn't want to be there. I hated the big gathering's as such, it was jst so my father could only show off again. Things like this used t be so much funner when my sister, Catrina, came along along. Now she's twenty-two and has moved out. There's no need for her to join in on the family 'fun'.

All night was spent being as friendly asI could. I faked smiles to the people who said something friendly to me. I had to let all the boys kiss my hand. That was discusting, all the saliva left over on my skin. I had to force laughter when people said things that weren't funny, but was intended to be funny. It was a boring evening. I was tired of the same routine. It was a lonley place to be. I was building higher walls of insincrity around myself, I couldn't be truthful and ruin my father's night.

When I was youger, me and Cat used to keep opurselves occupied by ratingthe boys that came into the room. That was how she had found her current boyfriend, rating him a ten and then ending up with his phone number by the end of the night. I never found someone worthy of a ten, or anything higher than a five. But, then he walked in the room. An instant ten.

The boy walked over to me and my parents with his own. I recongized his parents instabntly. They were the chief police of the city. High up on the social scale. Howvwer, he din;t look like he belonged with boy was about my age and wearing a black tuxedo. Part of his hair had been dyed green and gelled up into a mowhawk. His face was covered in metal; an eyebrow ring, three earrings (two on his left, one on his right) and when he talked I saw a tounge bar. Then I saw his eye's, they were gorgeous. A tealy-icy-blue. Pure amazing.

"Hello, miss." He greeted, taking my hand and placing a gentle peck on it. I felt my whole body turn to jelly.

"H-Hello." I stutered, unable to stay myself around him. I could see out of the corner of my eye my father wasn't impressed. Our parents were buys talking, so we just stayed on the sidelines, smiling at each other. I could see in his eyes he was wondering if we'd met before. I guess he looked a little familiar to me too, but I put that down to him being with his parents when I had fisrt met them.

The buffet was excellent. Not a single scrap was left afterwards. However, I hadn't ate much. A few boed of chicken was all I could manage. The boy was still in my mind. I couldn't remove him. I was supposed tobe listening to my father's specch, I couldn't concerntrate. I earned a smack on the leg from my mother, but that wasn't enough to knock the boy away.

Once the speech was over music started filling the room, my father grabbed my mother's hand and took her onto the dance floor. The other important members who were sitting at the table with us did the same. It was just me left. I swayed in time to the music, watching the ladies getting twirled round the floor. The something caught my eye. I saw the shadow f the boy on the wall (is mohawk gave it away, it was moving. It grew closer and closer to me, until it stopped. I looked up and saw the boy standing by myside. He sat down in my father's seat, smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>Taylor Swift, I just have to say, writes the most amazing songs. I love every single one of them...Almost every single one of them anyway...hehehe! I believe that this next song of hers, though, was written directly for the CxDxG situation...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift-3rd January 2011 31st October 2010**

Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour. It ruined my life. Everything I had is now gone, everything I wanted I can't get. All because I was on a stupid reality show.

It all started in the hot Summer. I was sixteen-years-old. An above average teen, I was a prep. All I wanted to do was get into Harvard Law school. It was my goalin life. I figured that going on a reality show would boost my status up. I would be he talk of the town, and maybe even the people at Harvard would watch and ask me to join on a special scholrship or something. But, they didn't. Because that reality show got he better of me, it turned me into this competetive monster. And, I never planned to meet...Him.

Duncan turned my world around. At first I thought nothing of him, he was a no-good delinquent who was only gonna get me in troubleif I got involved. But, of course, I couldn't stay away from him. We were put on the same team, so we had to work together. The first time we had any real interaction was when playing dodeball. What fun that was, but at least we won. After that I tried to deny my feeling's for him, but I couldn't. After a few more challenges I gave in, I kissed him. I couldn't control myself anyore. He was always flirting with me nyway,so he obviously liked me too.

After that moment we became an item. My whole life plan went out the window, all I cared about was Duncan. Another seson of Total Drama ame and went. The two of us stayed strong through it all...kind of. We had our moments, and we were constantly fightng, but we loved each other. The only thing was Gwen. Before I sued Chris I wasn't allowed in the show, leaving the goth girl toplay the field with my boyfriend. She claimed to not have feeling's for him, 'we're just friends', she kept repeating. I didn't believe her. After season 2 was finished, Chris suprised us with season 3. I hate that sad excuse for a host.

Duncan quit on the very first challenge in season 3. I was devistated, but I kept it strong around he other cotestants, I didn't need them thinking I was weak. Over the course of 12 more challenges, I befriended Gwen. I know, Gwen. But we were on the same team, and we both had the same goal, eliminating Heather.

In London we were in for another surprise. Duncan was allowed back into the competition. I was estatic, and aparently so was Gwen. I had managed to get Duncan right where I wanted him, until she came along. The two got caught in the bathroom playing tonsil hocky. She knew he was mine, so she had to have him. She took him faster than you can say sabotage. I never saw it coming. Honestly I didn't. I thought she was over him, since he was my boyfriend. And never thought he would fall for her back, either. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. I didn't know what those two cheaters were capable of. I bet she only did it to get back at me for something. She knew the pain was hurting me like mad. But, she also underestimated just who she was stealing from.

Gwen isn't a saint. She's not the good girl people think she is. She's an actress, she's playing it all for the camera's. On the show she's btter know for te things shes been getting up to with guys. The bedroom is her favorite place to be with them, if you get what I mean. She's found out that stealing other people's toys on the playground doesn't get you many friends. Everyone on the Total Drama plane was on my side, even Heather. Gwen had it coming from day 1, she brought it all on herself. She should really keep in mind, that there's nothing I do better than revenge. That goth girl had better watch her back.

She lives her life like it's one big party. Never caring what other people think. She has no plans for life, nothing. Now, she doesn't have any friends either. Gwen takes life to easy, it's as if she thinks that she's on the list, when, clearly, she's not.

* * *

><p>AH! Yet another song I love and choose to listen to a lot because it is simply wonderful...Duncan has slight anger issues, but that's fine! I quite like abusing Courtney and having Duncan do it is quite entertaining for me...That just makes me sound so sick in my mind...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mean by Taylor Swift-3rd January 2011 22nd October 2010**

The cold air hit me as I walked into my kitchen. My boyfriend, Duncan, was standing there, buttering his toast with his favorit meat cutting knife (not a normal butter one.) I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down over my hands for warmth and went to stand beside him. He didn't achknowledge me at first, but once he had shoveled a piece of cooked break into his mouth he turned to face me. His icy-teal eyes weren't showing the softness I always used to find in them.. Instead they were showing the evil beneath the surface, theanger that only I saw the real side of. Sure, he bulied the kids at school, and raised his voice at people a lot, but no one has ever seen the true mean side to him, no one but me.

The two of us stared staright at each other in since, until he broke it.

"What do you look like?" He spat before slamming the knife, that was stil in his hand, down _into_ the counter. I jumped slightly, but still fell onto my ass in the progress. And he just smirked evilly at me as he left the room. He was always doing it. Catching me off guard so I'd fall, trip or scream. Duncan wasnt the same person I had met on Total Drama Island. Off the TV screen he was a different person. At first the two of us were great together, we finally moved in after two years of dating. That's when it all went wrong. That's when Duncan changed, and for the worst too.

"COURTNEY!" I heared him shriek from the bathroom. I scrunched my face in agony, his voice had started to go through me, like nails on a chalk board. It was horrible. I picked myself up off the floor and dusted off my clothes before walking to the bathroom door and knocking. "GET IN HERE!" I pushed open the sqeaky door and peeked my head inside. "WHAT'S THIS?" Duncan was pointing to a towel on the floor. It had obviously fallen off the rack, but Duncan either couldn't see that, or he just wanted to shout at me even more.

"It's a towel, Duncan." I relpied, pickig up the blue cotton mess and placing it back with the others.

"That's better." He growled, shooing me out of the bathroom again. He's always picking on me because I'm weaker than him. I know, I know, I portrayed myselfas if I was stronger than him, but that was the weaker Duncan. This Duncan, could kill me...He really could.

All it took was one little thing and I'd fall to him. I should have left then and there. I should have already left by that point, but I didn't. Everytime I left the apartment I would only go crawling back to him in the end. I missed Duncan when he wasn't around. Why? have no idea, I just missed his presance. I was too used to having him around to let him go. However, I did have a plan. A good pln. A plan Duncan never knew about.

I usd to dream about leavng him and heading out for the big city. Any city really, anywhere Duncan wouldn't find me. I'd chnage my name, my appearnce. He would never know it was me. I would have a big house, a posh car, and a good paying job. My dream life. Duncan wouldn't understd. He never had a dream in life.

* * *

><p>WELL! Next story is again CxDxG...Only, this one would have ended up DxG with Courtney being a bitch...Anyone who is in love with Courtney being a non-asholish person may wish to skip to the next uncompleteed onshot of mine NOW! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now by Taylor Swift-January 3rd 2011 October 23rd 2010**

Me. Gwendolyn Elizabeth Jenkins, never thought that I would be in this situation. Never ever ever. It too difficult for my own imagination to even create in my mind. I have never thought about anything like this ever happeneing to me. What is it? You may ask, well it's a life turner, that's what it is. My whole life has turned around because of one small invitation in the mail. Damn. How had my fucked up life got any worse?

Ever since I signed up for that ass show, Total Drama, my life has been worse than ever. I mean, my life is pretty shit if you ask me. I live with my mom (who I'm pretty sure needs _**HELP!**_) and my brother, Liam. My dad walked out on us when my mom was pregnant with Liam. I've tried my best to help out with the family, when my mom was in depression I helped her, when my mom became an alchoholic, I helped her,even when she left for a week and never said a word, I helped her.

But, my moms not the only one who I've helped over the years. I've also heped my friends. LeShawna, Harold broke her heart, badly. I helped her over it, she's now got a new boyfriend, one who's manlier than Harold ever was. Bridgette, when her dad moved her and her family away from her hometown (and into mine), I helped her get over the distance between her and Geoff. They now see each other every weekend, and call each other whenever they can. And Duncan. DAMN! hen the two of us split up after the third season, I helped him move on in life. The only probem with that is that he threw it all back in my face by getting back with Courtney. Why the hell she let him back into her life, I know why. I guess I can't blame Duncan for that one, she roped him in again. He deserves so much better than that girl. He knows it too, and that's why we continued our little love affair.

SLUT! WHORE! BOYFRIEND-STEALER! Go on, shout it all at me, but if you guys ever met Coutney, you'd understand why we do it. I love Duncan, we might have broke up, but I love him. That's why we go beyond the bounderies whenever I get the chance to see him. At least, thats what I thought we did anyway.

This morning I recieved a little, white envolope in the mail. I thought nothing of it, I always get mail, usually junk, but still mal. That was until I opened it. A wedding invitatin, and to who's wedding? Duncan and Courtney's. Why in this God-damned world would those two decide to get hitched? I though Duncan and I had something going one, why woul he even propose to her?

There's only one thing I can do now, go talk to Duncan. It's the only way I'll get anything straight with him.

I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. I wait, and I wait. Nothing. I knock again. I wait for a few minutes and then I from deep inside the apartment I can hear voices. Hushed tones are being used so I cant make out what's being said. I give one final nock and the door sings open so fast, I almost loose my balance and tumble into the witch herself.

Courtney is standing before me, dressed in nothing but a light pink robe. I can tell by the sneer on her face that she isn't happy to see me. I really must have interupted her 'alone time', with who I assume to be Duncan.

"What do you want?" She spat at me.

"I need to talk to Duncan." I reply.

"Well...he's busy right now." She tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Babe, who's at the door?" I hear a deep voicecall from the back, it isn't Duncan. I look back at Courtney and her eyes are wide. I see her onyx beauties wondering down to my hands, she snatches the envelope out of my hands and rips it up.

"You weren't invited." She says as she slams the door shut and goes back to whoever's waiting for her in the bedroom. I can't really tell Duncan she's cheating on him, he's been cheating on her for years. Plus, he probably already knows.

* * *

><p>This is probably my most recent one...OMG! I love this song...My favorite part of this song is<p>

'_**We always say a heart is not whole  
>Without the one who gets you through the storm.'<strong>_

Just makes me wanna cry soo much...STOP WITH THE CRYING ALREADY!

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Storm by Nick Jonas &amp; Miley Cyrus-June 20th 2011<strong>

_**know this isn't what I wanted,  
>Never thought it'd come this far,<br>Just thinking back to where we started  
>&amp; how we lost all that we are<strong>_

Courtney stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath and not bothering to prevent the tears from falling anymore. The looked down at the suitcase on the bed with misty eyes.

Neither of them wanted this, so how had it come this far so soon?

Courtney sobbed, falling down onto the double bed they had once shared to closely. Just thinking back to where they had started off hurt her. The island. Their hatred. The secret burning of passion within their hearts. They had longed for each other back then, but now not so much.

_**We were young & times were easy,  
>But I could see it's not the same.<br>I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
>I'd give it all for that to change.<br>And I don't want to lose her,  
>I don't want to let her go.<strong>_

Back when they were sixteen, when they had met, things were easier for them. The only thing they had to worry about was each other, nothing else. There was no need to worry about the bills or who was cooking dinner, it was nothing like that when they first met.

Duncan stopped as he realized Courtney was still in their bedroom, packing up all her things. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Whether she actually knew he was there or not was a mystery, but would have given anything for her to just turn around and smile like she had done before.

The last thing Duncan had wanted for Courtney to leave. He didn't want to lose her like he had before. Courtney was the only one in his life who still had faith in him, or so he had believed. Duncan never wanted to let Courtney go again, but she had already made up her mind. __

I'm standing out in the rain,  
>I need to know if it's over,<br>Cause I will leave you alone.

Courtney zipped up the suitcase, knowing she had packed as many articles of clothing she could have. She would come back for the rest of her things another time, if Duncan wanted her to. She didn't even know if this was the way Duncan wanted to be, they had both rushed into it too fast. Now Courtney didn't know if this was their final goodbye. __

Flooded with all this pain,  
>Knowing that I'll never hold her,<br>Like I did before the storm

Pain flooded through Duncan's body as he watched Courtney walk out the door. All he wanted to do was call out to her, but nothing came out of his gawping mouth. All Duncan wanted was things to be the way they had once been before they had, had this whole stupid argument. But that was a long shot.__

And with every strike of lightning

Comes a memory that lasts

With every fight they had ever had, came just one more make-up memory in their heads. Even the arguments stained their minds, but it was all just forgotten between them. No more remembering the pain, just looking forward to the future. But the future was not at stake as Courtney didn't have any plans on turning back around.

In her mind, if Duncan had wanted her to stay with him, he should have said so. But he had kept quiet. Now Courtney was leaving and looking back.

* * *

><p>This next one is very special...Why is it special? BECAUSE IT IS! Okay! This is a special oneshot for all of you out there who read my stories The Runaway Returns and Why High School Sucks...It's based off the song Hollywood by Michael Buble! I was obsessed with the song at the time! I thought it was almost perfect...Ish...haha!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood-December 21st 2010(I do remember that day very well, that is the actual date ;D)<strong>

Rebecca Evers sat on the newly furbished living room with her father, Duncan Evers. Her mother had decided to get it done out as the old couches were starting to tear and new ones were desperatly needed. In the process of buying new sofa's, she came across some nice wallpaper and fluffy carpet. In the end she had had the netire room re-done. It was completely unrecognizable to everyone.

Bex stared in awe at he new room, Duncan, on the other hand, was already setting up one of the many game consoles Bex owned.

"You finished staring at the room, Becky?" Duncan laughed, watching his daughter grope the sofa with her hands as she sat down on it for the for the first time. Bex laughed before jumping from the couch to the floor beside her father, grabbing the controller and starting up the game.

"I am going to slaughter you, Duncan." Bex giggled as she raced ahead in the game. The ten-year-old never called Duncan by dad, that was mainly because she hadn't known he was her father for very long. Bex thought that calling her father by his name made her feel cool, too. Not many kids an call their parents by their first names.

Duncan and Bex were both well-known actors. Bex had been acting since she was a young child and Duncan had gotten into the whole TV business when he first appeared on the reality show 'Total Drama Island'. Between them they were pretty famous.

"Dunc, you know when you were my age, were you famous?" Bex asked, stil racing ahead in the game.

"No. I wasn't even known until I was sixteen." He asnwered, trying his best to catch up to her.

"So, you were a teenage idol? Someone all the girl wanted." She replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Duncan laughed.

"Did you always want to be a movie star?" She questioned. To be honest, she didn't really care. Bex was trying to take Duncan's mind off the game.

"Nope, I wanted to be a rock star."

"You know, I find it funny when I turn the TV on and I see you on some show like Oprah. You're waving and smiling and it's not like you at all." That threw Duncan, he stopped playing te game and turned to his daughter.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" He shouted playfully, but then realized he was letting her speed ahead.

"So, a Rock star, huh?" Bex giggle, noticing her plan was working.

"Uh-huh."

"So, ou wanted to have those skany blue-eyes playboy bunnies in your bed with you?"

"Uh-Hu-NO!" Duncan yelled, ralizing what Bex had said after he'd answered. "Just remember, Bex, when you're rich and famous and sick ofwhat you do, you're the one who sold your soul to the devil."

"Nope, that's people who are famous 'cause they're dead." With that Bex crossed the virtual finishe line and started doing her happy dance. Duncan threw the controller at the wall in fury. He hated losing to a ten-year-old.

"Best two outta three?" He asked, turning his head to face Bex.

"Oh,you are so on." With that the two of them picked up the game from there.

"Mom, I don't know if I wanna be an actress anymore." Bex told her mother. It was later that day and Courtney had just got home from Bridgette's. The two had had a nice girly evening, like they had done once or twice when they were staying in the hotel after Total Drama. It was the best way to catch up properly.

"And what do you want to be?" Courtney asked her daughter.

"I don't know, maybe a rockstar?" Bex joked, knowing Duncan was listening. When she said those crucial words, he burst out laughing, even hitting his head on the kitchen table. Courtney gave her boyfriend a funny look, he had some funny turns, sometimes.

"Or maybe I'll be a singer," the ten-year-old suggested.

"Depends if you can sing or not." Courtney told her, not really focusing on her daughter, but more on her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't push yourself higher up. Keep everything in your head because Hollywood is dead!" Duncan half-yelled. Courtney rolled her eyes, but still laughed. "Hollywood is all in your head."

"No, Hollywood, that place where you make or break your career, is in LA. NOT MY HEAD!" Bex protested, not getting the true understanding of what Duncan had meant.

"I really don't wanna do this." Bex face drew a blank as DJ explained what he needed her to do for the part. She had to dance.

"Come on, Bex." Courtney encouraged. Duncan, however, was laughing so hard his face had turned red. Courtney elbowed him in the gut, ausing his to double-over in pain.

"I can't dance." The young girl cried. Dancing was definitly on her is of things never to achieve.

"Duncan'll show you." Courtney smirked, picking her boyfriend up off the floor and pushing him twowards their daughter.

"I will?"

"Yeah, you will." The brunette gave him a vicious look.

"I don't wanna dance!" Bex continued to argue. But, before she could run off, Duncan grabbed her hands and oulled her to stand on his feet. He started twirling her around the set, not looking anywhere other than her face. Be was laughing and gigling along to the music that had started playing.

Once the tune had stopped playing, Bex moved back onto the floor, blushing so hard. She had never danced like thatbefore and was sure enough embarresed by doing it with her father with everyone watching.

"Dinner is served!" A voice called. Bex turned aroud to see the lunch cart had arrived. She was the first one to run over to the crt and pull off one of the silver lids. Without thinking, she grabbed a few small balls and plopped tem in her mouth.

"This is good stuff." She smiled through the food in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Caviar." The chef annouced, a proud smile on his face. However, he wasn't so smiley when Bex spat the fish eggs onto his shoes.

"EWW!" She cried. Most people were laughing at te scene before them.

"Come on, Becky." Duncan said, grabbing her hand. "I'll take you to Mickey D's." That put the grin back on the ten-year-olds face. She raced off down the hallway, with Duncan chasing after her.

Duncan's siver convertable was waiting for them in he parking lot. The roof was down and the sun was reflecting off the piant work.

"The million dollar car!" Bex joked as she hoped over the door and into the passenger seat. Though, she did catch her ankle on the metal bit and yelled out in pain as it burt her skin.

"That was stupid." Duncan joked. He really didn't need a cying girl on him at that moment, so he tried to lighten the mood.

Bex came running down the stairs dressed up in some fancy clothes; Her best red dress and black leggings underneath. A denim jacket and black mary-janes. Her jet black hair was tied back in a high pony and she had swept her bangs to the side of her right eye. She sprinted into the living room and turned the TV on, it was her intervew with Operah.

"Whatdda ya know?" Duncan asked, watching Bex from the doorway. "The next sensation, Rebecca Evers has now turned trent setter, too." He loved to tease his daughter, and she loved to tease back.

"Whatdda ya know?" Bex mimicked. "It's Duncan Evers, that old coot who needs to go into retirement." Duncan, without warning, pounced on Bex, pinning her to the floor.

"I'm not that old!"

The young girl was lyng on her bedroom floor, writing, scribbling, then re-writing on many sheets of paper scattered over the pink carpet. Song-writing was not one of her talents. Duncan spotted Bex on the floor as he was walking past.

* * *

><p>AN: WHOOP! WHOOP! What a good one...

I think this sums up just about everything that I never finish writing...Oneshot wise anyway...As for stories...I have A LOT more of those ;) haha!

From this, you may learn a lot about me...Either if it how much I have grown as a writer, how much I have relied on songs for inspiration or just my obsession with Taylor Swift ;) haha! Whatever it is, I'm glad I could share it with ya'll!

Special thank you to Cereal-Killa, amazing person! PLEASE GO READ HER OWN VERSION OF THIS! It's called Unwritten and it is EPIC!

If any of ya'll would also like to finish writing one of these...GO FOR IT! I mean it...Just tell me which one you wanna use and GO FOR IT! I don't care...I don't mind! These ideas are incomplete and need someone out there who isn't as lazy as me to finish them off, all shiny and new!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

**It is now 00:59 PM out here in the UK, PEOPLE! I am tired and this was probably a mash of God-Know-WHAT!**

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
